Another day
by flashsteelers
Summary: "Suite" de l'épisode "One day, One Room". House va être confronté à des choix difficiles qui n'ont rien de médicaux...
1. Chapter 1

Blam !

Le bruit tira House de son sommeil et le fit se dresser sur son fauteuil. La crispation typique d'un bâillement commença à traverser son maxillaire inferieur et lui fit ouvrir tout grand la mâchoire tandis qu'il plissa les yeux en essayant de voir ce qui se passait.

Apparemment quelqu'un venait de laisser tomber sur son bureau « Fondamentaux d'anatomie humaine » un lourd pavé de 3 400 pages et qui avait produit à merveille son effet de réveil matin brutal.

Enfin matin…

« Bande de sadiques » dit House encore à demi endormit à l'intention de son équipe qui le fixait « Vous n'avez pas honte de malmener un infirme ? »  
« On a un cas » dit Foreman sibyllin  
« Vous savez quoi ? on a qu'à dire que le grand jour ou vous prenez votre indépendance et que moi je vous observe de loin, la larme à l'œil, et avec la fierté d'un père c'est aujourd'hui d'accord ? »  
« House… » Répondit le neurologue « C'est une patiente à vous »

Le premier réflexe de House aurait été d'envoyer une boutade bien senti à Foreman. Mais deux raison lui firent renoncer à cette idée : petit un, il était encore suffisamment dans les vap pour qu'aucun bon mot ne lui vienne à l'esprit, et petit deux, Foreman était bien trop malin pour lui dire ça si ce n'était pas sans une bonne raison. Sauf qu'une bonne raison ça voulait dire des ennuis en perspective, et pour House ça voulait dire qu'il était temps pour une bonne rasade de Vicodine.

Cameron lui tendit le dossier qu'il attrapa du bout des doigts. Il en entama la lecture, et lança de temps à autres des petits coups d'œil a l'équipe : il n'aimait pas le regard inquiet qu'ils avaient, et la lecture du dossier le conforta dans cette impression. Dans un geste theâtral au possible, House reposa le dossier sur le bureau et se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil.

« Ecoutez-moi jeunes gens : ce dossier est celui d'une patiente qui à besoin de tout SAUF d'un diagnostic… »  
"Elle veut que vous preniez les décisions médicales si elle n'en est pas capable" dit Foreman pragmatique  
"Mouiii... et là visiblement vu son score de Glasgow de (il regarde le dossier) Yahoouuu : neuf ! et bien oui il semble clair que quelqu'un va devoir prendre quelques décisions, mais en l'occurrence j'ai une sieste à finir. Vous n'aurez qu'a me réveiller à la sortie du prochain Star Wars ?"  
« Ça ne vous fait rien !? » Coupa Cameron dans un mélange de hargne et de déception  
« Ça devrait ? » répondit le diagnosticien

Chase et Foreman l'avaient prévenue : House avait un cœur de pierre.

« Je croyais pourtant que vous aviez tissé des liens et que… »  
« Cette jeune femme est là parce que quelqu'un lui à donner la raclée de sa vie : os brisés, hématomes, peut être une perforation abdominale et un trauma crânien ! Vous croyez que si je lui tiens la main et que je repense très fort aux bons moments je vais soudainement découvrir qu'elle a une angiopathie congénitale ? »

Un silence glacial emplit le bureau. Cameron fusilla son patron du regard dans l'attente d'une réaction de sa part tandis que ses deux collègues attendaient que l'orage passe. La jeune femme n'obtenant pas le résultat escompté, elle tenta une autre approche, moins frontale.

"House... suivre ce dossier ça sera toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas faire de consultation et..."  
"Vous savez comment je l'ai rencontrée ?" coupa House le regard perdu dans le vide.  
"Pardon ?"  
"Cette jeune femme dont vous voulez tant que je m'occupe, vous savez comment je l'ai rencontrée ?"  
"Je... je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir et..."  
"C'était sans doute la pire journée de consultation que j'ai eut à faire de toute ma vie de médecin. Je suis tombé quasiment à la suite sur 5 ou 6 personnes qui s'imaginaient avoir une MST parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de mettre une capote..."

House se leva et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre en traînant la jambe. Il attrapa sa balle bi colore et la malaxa comme à son habitude. Sans se retourner vers son équipe, il continua son histoire.

"Elle avait rien du tout... juste des chlamydias : un peu d'amoxicilline et c'était plié !"

House attrapa son flacon de Vicodine et avala un comprimé comme si sa prochaine phrase allait le faire souffrir.

"Sauf qu'a ce moment là, elle a fondu en larme et elle à fait une crise de panique... c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'elle avait été victime d'un viol. Et histoire de rajouter une délicate touche de mélo à tout ça, son agresseur avait eut la gentillesse de lui laisser un petit cadeau à livrer sous 9 mois"

L'équipe connaissait l'histoire, tout du moins les grandes lignes en se basant sur le dossier et ce que le Dr Wilson avait bien voulut leur confier. Alors pourquoi ce déballage de sensiblerie si peu courant chez House ?

"Sans que je sache pourquoi, elle a cristalliser sa souffrance sur moi et n'a voulut parler à personne d'autre... comme un p'tit chiot qui croit que la première chose qu'il voit c'est sa maman !"

House retourna s'asseoir et reprit le dossier en main. Tandis qu'il le lisait de nouveau, il questionna l'équipe.

"On sait dans quelles circonstances c'est arrivé ?"  
"Elle est arrivé par les urgences y'a 3/4 d'heure. Elle est partie direct au bloc" répondit Chase "On risque de ne pas pouvoir lui parler avant un moment"  
"Je suis sur que nos chers amis de la police vont se faire un plaisir de la questionner à notre place si elle se réveille un jour : une blanche qui se fait cogner sa fait désordre, n'est ce pas Foreman ?"

Eric se demandait si cette pique gratuite est un bon ou un mauvais signe pour la suite.

"On fait quoi alors ?" demanda Chase qui semblait visiblement lassé d'attendre  
"Allez chez elle : vous y serez plus utile qu'ici vu votre manque total d'intérêt pour ce dossier !"

Chase bouillonna intérieurement. Comme les autres il était un sujet de moquerie pour House, mais là c'était autre chose que l'habituel jeu sadique auquel le docteur se livrait avec tout le monde. Il laissa exploser sa colère sans aucune retenue.

"Y'a 5min vous n'aviez pas plus d'intérêt que ça pour ce dossier, mais il suffit que Cameron vous fasse les yeux doux et que vous ayez un peu de mélancolie pour que ça devienne votre seul et unique but dans la vie ? Ben vous savez quoi ? MOI je m'en cogne de cette fille : ce qu'il lui est arrivé est bien dommage mais moi je suis médecin, pas policier ! alors si ça vous amuse de savoir si le sol de sa cuisine est maculé de sang ou bien si un voisin peut vous décrire les hurlements qu'elle à poussée, et bien ne vous privez pas, mais moi j'arrête !"  
"Et si je vous vire !" menaça House  
"Me virer ? Combien de fois les uns les autres ont à été viré puis reprit par vous ? vous détestez le changement et nous sommes les seuls sur qui vous pouvez un tant soit peu compter dans la mesure ou nous sommes tous assez fou pour vous suivre docilement..."  
"Vous l'avez dit vous même je n'aime pas le changement, alors si mon docile petit Chase décide de continuer à faire sa crise d'adolescence et bien je ne m'infligerai pas sa présence de chiot qui fait pipi partout dans le bureau : c'est clair ?!"

House n'attendit même pas la réponse de Chase. En fait il s'en moquait. Il se moquait d'a peut prêt tout si ce n'est de cette question qui le taraudait : Pourquoi Eve avait elle tenu à ce qu'il soit celui qui prenne les décisions pour elle ?

La jeune femme avait de la famille, des gens sans doute bien plus proche d'elle que lui et qui aurait été largement plus légitime. Le docteur laissa échapper un soupir : il savait pourquoi. Il voulait se leurrer lui même, mais c'était difficile de ne pas voir la vérité, et plus dur encore de l'accepter.

Il avait son confident dans l'épreuve la plus traumatisante de sa jeune existence, et lui avait confié un de ses secrets les plus sombres. Son esprit digressa un moment : pourquoi cette jeune fille en particulier et pas une autre ? pourquoi pas Cameron ? qu'est ce qui fait qu'a un moment donner dans la vie, vous croisez quelqu'un auprès de qui vous pouvez poser une part de votre fardeau ? Était ce parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux une blessure au cœur qui avait besoin d'être apaisé ? ou bien tout simple ce fichu hasard qui distribue les cartes de l'existence sans plus de raison qu'il ne les reprends ?

House était un pragmatique, et au bout du compte il pensait rationnellement que tout cela n'était que le fruit d'une série d'événement totalement chaotique sur laquelle il n'était pas possible d'avoir le moindre contrôle. Cette pensée le terrifia : elle le ramena a l'une de ses angoisses les plus profondes.

Dans la vie quoi qu'on fasse, aussi habile et préparé soit on, il arrive toujours un moment ou on perd le contrôle et ou le torrent peut nous emporter en un claquement de doigt.

La colère de Chase était retombée. Il émit un soupir et attrapa l'adresse de la patiente dans le dossier, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent et incertain.

"Chase" Appela House "Prévenez les urgences que je la prend en charge"


	2. Chapter 2

Les urgences venaient de subir un « coup de feu » suite à un carambolage sur l'interstate 95 à hauteur de Jamesburg impliquant de nombreux véhicule. Toutes les victimes avaient finalement été prises en charge et « triées » comme il se doit afin d'optimiser les soins en fonction de la gravité des blessures.

C'était une chose que House regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire à cause de sa jambe : un quiz médical à grande vitesse ou il fallait en quelques secondes définir une pathologie et sa gravité par rapport au patient. Il s'imaginait comme dans un jeu télé devant l'animateur qui posait sa question avec un débit de mitraillette…

_Top : je suis une blessure ouverte à la cuisse. Je ne passe pas par l'axe de la fémorale ou de la grande saphène. J'ai visiblement été causé par un éclat de verre, je suis ? je suis ?_

_Top : je suis un patient avec une marque rouge sur le thorax en forme de bande de 12cm environ. Je présente des troubles respiratoires et une forte douleur costale gauche, je suis ? je suis ?_

_Top : je suis un enfant entre 6 et 8 ans. Je n'ai aucune blessure apparente mais je ne réagit pas à la stimulation des pupilles. Ma tension grimpe en flèche et j'ai des signes de micro lésion dans le blanc de l'œil je suis ? je suis ?_

Cependant, le stress de l'urgence ne serait pas suffisant pour satisfaire son esprit. House était un analytique de génie, et les cas complexes survenaient assez peu aux urgences, ou bien ne survivaient pas assez longtemps pour que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Il préférait savourer un diagnostic et s'acharner dessus pendant des heures, voire des jours, plutôt que de se goinfrer de petits cas tout juste bon à le faire réfléchir une dizaine de seconde le temps de comprendre ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Tandis qu'il traversait les urgences en évitant de se faire renverser par un brancardier trop pressé, il entendit derrière lui une série de claquement bref et rapide qui ne pouvaient vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

« Docteur Cuddy » lança t'il sarcastique en se retournant « c'est marrant que vous vous précipitiez sur moi dès que je tourne le dos. Je dois m'inquiéter ? »

Cuddy ne rentra pas dans l'habituel petit jeu des remontrances. De son visage émanait une inquiétude sincère.

« Alors c'est vrai ? vous acceptez de vous en occuper ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix douce.  
« Il parait… » répondit sérieusement House  
" C'est bien que vous ayez accepté..."  
" Parce que ça va changer grand chose que ça soit moi ou un autre qui énonce des évidences ?" Coupa House  
" Vous êtes vraiment le plus infâme des abrutis vous savez ? cette jeune fille risque de rester dans le coma..."  
" Et de ne jamais se réveiller... bla bla bla ! C'est juste stupide : si encore elle était consciente, je pourrais comprendre qu'elle souhaite voir un visage connu. Ça serait logique... ça serait rationnel !"  
" Ce qui vous rend fou c'est qu'elle ait fait un acte de foi envers vous pas vrai ?"  
" roooh maintenant c'est la foi qui rentre en scène : vous allez me recommander de voir votre rabbin pour un conseil spirituel moyennant une souscription modique ?"  
" Je vais surtout vous obliger à respecter votre engagement"  
" Mais QUEL ENGAGEMENT !?" hurla House "Elle s'est mise en tête que j'étais la personne qu'il fallait, elle m'a désigné comme responsable d'elle pour pouvoir se sentir couverte... mais j'suis pas une assurance tout risque et c'est pas mes affaires si elle mène sa vie comme une..."

House perçut les signes : contractions des paupières, froncements des sourcils, dilatations des narines, mains qui se crispent...

Pourtant il fût incapable ne serait ce que de lire la trajectoire de la gifle monumentale que Cuddy lui expédia sur la joue gauche.

Si la situation n'était pas si tendu, la décharge mélangée d'endorphine et d'adrénaline dans son corps aurait été presque agréable, le soulageant un quart de seconde de sa douleur chronique.

"Vous me remercierez de vous avoir empêcher de dire ça !" dit Cuddy cinglante tandis qu'elle tournait les talons.

House savait qu'elle avait raison. Sa vision pessimiste des choses n'empêchaient pas une certaine éthique, mais au delà de ça il avait eut de l'affection pour cette jeune fille. Il aurait beau tenter de la dissimuler par des monceaux d'injure et de vacherie, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : cette histoire le touchait au plus haut point.

Il arriva prêt du lit ou était installé Eve. Tout le coté gauche de son visage était tuméfié, ses bras étaient couvert de bandage jusque au dessus de ses paumes. Elle avait été intubé, et tout portait à croire qu'il y'avait un lien avec les traces de strangulation qui lui ciselaient le cou.

House souleva le drap de coton qui couvrait la jeune femme et releva sa chemise d'hôpital pour observer les autres traces mentionné dans le dossier. Ecchymose sur les jambes, plaies, brûlure, trace violacé sur le ventre...

L'irascible médecin remonta le drap sur sa patiente puis s'installa a coté d'elle sur une chaise, le menton calé sur sa canne.

"Vous allez jamais me lâcher hein ?" lui dit il à voix basse "Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais mon job c'est diagnosticien, autrement dit vous me soliciter pour ce qui est sans doute la chose ou je suis le moins doué au monde. Et c'est pas une mince affaire pour que je le reconnaisse ! D'un autre coté je peux pas vous en vouloir de m'avoir choisit plutôt qu'un de ces crétins qui se prétendent médecin simplement parce qu'un jury d'abrutis a estimé que savoir nommer les 8 formes de traumas les plus courantes était suffisant pour se faire appeler docteur. Non... je peux pas vous en vouloir pour ça parce que c'est un choix rationnel..."

House resta quelques seconde à regarder la jeune fille, comme si cela pouvait lui donner les réponses à ses questions.

"Je suis quand même étonné de votre choix... Parce que si jamais ça devait mal tourner, vous savez que j'hésiterai pas une seconde a couper tout ce bazar et à vous envoyer directement dans les limbes... et ça sa ne vous ressemble pas. Je peux pas croire que vous ayez a ce point changer tout simplement parce que les gens ne changent pas. Vous croyez en la vie, en Dieu... toutes ses conneries."

House soupira et baissa les yeux

"Excusez moi : c'est pas très fair play de vous accabler alors que vous ne pouvez même pas m'entendre. Mais bon : c'est tellement rare pour moi ce genre de petit plaisir ! un patient qui ne m'embarrasse pas de ses choix débiles, qui me laisse faire ce qu'il faut... Ceci dit maintenant que je dis ça, je crois qu'au final c'est pas ce que je veux. J'aime remettre les gens a leur place. D'ailleurs je vous ai remis à votre place, avec votre idée idiote de pas avorter..."

House, le front posé sur sa canne et le regard poser sur le cadre d'acier du lit, luttait pour ne pas la regarder, afin de laisser son esprit le plus clair possible. Mais c'était trop dur. Il releva doucement la tête, comme s'il voulait minimiser le choc. Sauf que c'était impossible.

Les prochaines heures seraient cruciale et déciderait de la survie de Eve. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre et s'interroger encore et encore. Pourquoi lui avoir demander une telle chose ?

House avala une double dose de Vicodine, mais il aurait put avaler la boite entière ça n'aurait eut aucun effet. Ce qui le titillait se trouvait dans son esprit, bien à l'abris de toute substance médicale si puissante soit elle.

"Vous n'avez pas fait ça pour rien. Vous croyez que les choses ont un sens. C'est pour ça que vous avez décidé de me désigner..."

Cette réflexion à voix haute fut comme une révélation pour le diagnosticien.

"Mais oui... votre choix est motivé par une raison précise !" murmura House pour lui même "vous savez que je suis pragmatique à en crever, et ça sa dont vous aviez besoin ! quelqu'un qui ne cherchait pas des liens là ou il n'y en à pas !"

House se releva, coinça sa canne sur le rebord de la petite table de chevet et se remit à ausculter en détail Eve. Il inspecta son cuir chevelu, ses ongles, le contour de sa bouche; il releva autant que possible ses paupières et testa la réactivité a la lumiere de sa petite lampe de poche. Il pratiqua une palpation de son ventre avec application comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis. Il sembla finalement avoir trouver ce qu'il cherchait et laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Il rabaissa la chemise d'hopîtal puis releva le drap qui plaça sur Eve avec application puis s'asseya lourdement. On aurait dit un boxeur qui venait de finir un round intense.

"C'était pas que pour les soins hein ?" demanda t'il pour le principe à la jeune femme "J'aurais dut m'en douter avant... faut croire que je me fais vieux !"

au bout de quelques instant, il se releva, saisi sa canne et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Dans la cabine, il mit un instant avant d'appuyer sur le bouton afin de maintenir la porte ouverte. Il regarda une dernière fois au loin la jeune femme et murmura :

"Je vous promet qu'il s'en tirera pas comme ça..."

(a suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit était tombée sur Princeton. Pas d'étoile dans le ciel, aucun souffle de vent pour briser le silence, juste la Lune assassine qui dardait le bureau de House de sa lumière blafarde. Cette situation lui allait très bien : il avait coupé toute les lumières du bureau pour que cette semi pénombre cristallise ses pensées sur la seule chose à laquelle il voulait donner du sens ce soir.

House martelait la moquette du bureau de sa canne, comme un chef d'orchestre battant la mesure. Cadençant ainsi ses réflexions, il en oubliait jusqu'à la douleur dans sa jambe.

Bam

L'Obsession : le meilleur des médicaments

Bam

Eve savait que quelqu'un allait s'en prendre à elle

Bam

Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait

Bam

Elle savait que celui qui ferait ça ne serait pas démasqué

Bam

Que la police ne pourrait rien

Bam

Que même si elle parlait il n'y aurait pas de preuve

Bam

Elle savait…

Bam

Elle savait que House chercherait

Bam

Qu'il ne lâcherait rien

Bam

Et qu'aucun élément ne lui échapperait

Bam

Qu'il ferait ce qui est nécessaire

Bam

Et que s'il ne parvenait pas à la sauver…

Bam

… au moins il pourrait la venger.

La concentration de House fût interrompue lorsqu'il vit James Wilson traverser le couloir à toute allure. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et demande le souffle court :

« Bon sang House mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ! »  
« Je bosse : fous moi la paix »  
« Y'a des policiers en bas qui cherchent à te voir ! Me dit pas que tu t'es encore fait des ordonnances à mon nom quand même ?! »  
« Ce que tu peux être parano… ils veulent me voir à propos d'une de mes patientes ! »

Wilson fronça les sourcils. Il tendit la main en avant et essaya de prononcer une phrase, mais les mots restèrent bloqués un long moment dans sa gorge, ne produisant que des « euhhh » et des claquements de langue. Finalement il réussit continuer :

« C'est… c'est cette patiente super canon que t'as fait déshabillée entièrement à la consultation ? »  
« Celle avec la sinusite ? Non, celle-là n'a pas donné de nouvelle… je passe mes soirées à attendre son coup de fil en mangeant de la glace devant des épisodes des « Gilmours Girls » »  
« Ah ah » dit ironiquement Wilson « bah alors c'est qui cette patiente, et qu'est-ce que la police a à voir la dedans ? » 

Le visage de House se fit instantanément plus sérieux et grave.

« La patiente… c'est Eve »  
« Eve ? Attends tu veux dire… »  
« Oui je veux dire Eve la jeune femme victime d'un viol qui essayer de se suicider pour que je sois son médecin et que j'ai convaincu d'avorter ! Est-ce que je suis obligé d'évoquer sa triste histoire à chaque fois que je parle d'elle ?! » dit House avec aigreur.  
« Mais pourquoi… »  
« Elle a été agressé très violement dans la soirée » coupa House « Les urgences l'on prise en charge et il se trouve qu'en cherchant ses papiers ils ont trouvé une lettre où elle me désignait comme son médecin… »  
« Toi ?! »  
« … et que si jamais son état l'empêchait, c'est moi qui devrait prendre les décisions médicales »

Stupéfait, Wilson s'assit en face de House et resta bouche bée un petit moment.

« Je… je comprends pas : pourquoi t'as pas refuser ? »

House resta silencieux et détourna le regard

« House : ne me fait pas le coup du regard dans le vide et répond moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Oh ça y'est j'ai compris » dit Wilson en maugréant « tout simplement parce que tu crève d'envie de savoir pourquoi hein ? Tu vas te torturer les méninges toute la nuit à essayer de percer le mystère derrière un acte que tu ne comprends pas… sauf que laisse-moi te dire un truc : la confiance que cette jeune fille à en toi n'est un mystère QUE pour le salopard égoïste que tu es ! »  
« Wilson : tu as bien une habilitation pour le radioscan LARIA et les séquenceurs de sédimentation HLO ? »  
« Tu… tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? »  
« Oui oui… moins de blabla : plus de médecine ! Tu en as ou pas ? »  
« Euh, oui je suis… »  
« Je m'occupe de la flicaille en attendant analyse moi ça » dit House en lança sur Wilson le dossier de Eve

Wilson regarda le dossier puis s'exclama :

« House tu te fous de moi ! Y'a même pas un prélèvement, à cette heure-ci aucune infirmière ne voudra le faire ! »  
« Bah t'es médecin non ? »  
« Entre les prélèvements et les tests j'en ai pour plus de 2 heures ! Je rentre quand chez moi ? »  
« Mais enfin Jimmy : y'a une vie en jeu ! » Répondit House faussement outré « Aller te fait pas prier, Toi et moi on sait que chez toi la seule chose qui t'attend c'est une offre limitée de chaine porno parce que tu n'as pas écouté mon conseil quand je t'ai dit de prendre le pack premium ! »  
« C'est TOI qui regarde du porno ! »  
« Mais je me sens si seul… » Minauda House, exaspérant Wilson encore plus « Bon aller : t'as du boulot te met pas en retard » conclu t'il en mettant son ami à la porte.

Wilson aurait bien envoyé paitre son ami, mais voilà : c'était bien la première fois depuis des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ce soucier sincèrement d'un autre être humain (à part lui en certaines occasions).

House se replongea dans sa transe, mais eut à peine le temps de caler sa jambe qu'il fut déranger de nouveau. A la porte du bureau, une femme d'une trentaine d'année tapait au carreau en attendant poliment qu'on l'invite à entrer. Dans un premier temps, House l'ignora superbement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle portait le réglementaire Glock 37, la version calibre .45 AGP du célèbre Glock 17, des officiers de police de l'état de New York.

Feignant la surprise, House se leva de son siège et fit semblant de boiter plus que d'habitude en allant accueillir la policière. La jeune femme n'était pas très souriante, mais elle sembla se forcer à faire preuve de compréhension.

« Oh je suis désolé inspecteur ! » dit House en essayant de paraitre aussi sincère que possible « Vous savez quand je suis plongé dans mes dossiers j'oublie que le monde tourne autour de moi ! »

Il essaya d'ajouter un grand sourire mais ce fut peut être l'élément de trop.

« Vous êtes bien le docteur Gregory House ? » demanda t'elle sèchement et presque en soupirant.

House hocha simplement de la tête, et aussitôt la policière lui mit sa plaque sous le nez et d'un ton aussi protocolaire que possible se présenta :

« Lieutenant Hamon : je viens vous voir à propos de Eve Adams »  
« Oh oui bien sûr : mais entrez voyons »

Tandis qu'elle entrait dans le bureau, House la scruta de bas en haut. Elle portait des chaussures montant en cuir noir très fonctionnelles avec un talon d cm (sans doute pour se grandir un peu pour tenir tête aux hommes), un pantalon gris sombre légèrement cintré à la taille, une veste qui devait aller de pair avec le pantalon et un haut noir tout ce qu'il y'a de plus simple.

La jeune femme était fine, mais pas dénuée de courbes. Brune, cheveux long un peu bouclés. Sans doute d'origine européenne (italo américaine ?) ses ongles étaient court, sans vernis. Ses mains étaient fortes, elle devait souvent pratiquer des activités physiques…

« Vous me matez ? » demanda le lieutenant Hamon d'un ton cinglant  
« Euh non ! En fait je regardais votre vaste médial gauche… vous avez eu un déchirement y'a pas longtemps non ? »  
« En effet… » Acquiesça la jeune femme « comment vous le savez ? »  
« Typique : vous tournez la cheville pour déplacer votre centre de gravité histoire que ça appuie moins sur cette jambe en particulier. Je pari qu'on vous a sorti des poches de glaces et une boite d'antidouleur ? »  
« Impressionnant… mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça Docteur : peut-on parler de mademoiselle Adams ? »

Aussitôt House arrêta la comédie. Il se posa dans son fauteuil, attrapa un comprimé de vicodine et avant de l'avaler dit à Hamon le plus sérieusement du monde : « Je vous promets que j'ai une ordonnance pour ça »

Hamon interrogea House sur ses liens avec Eve et ce qu'il savait d'elle. Le diagnosticien répondit avec concision et sobriété, sans aucun effet de manche au contraire de ses habitudes. Il évoqua leur rencontre, la façon dont il avait établi un lien de confiance avec elle et comment il l'avait aidé à prendre de difficiles décisions. La policière lui demanda s'ils avaient gardé le contact, ce à quoi House répondit d'un simple et direct « non ». Il ajouta qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait nommé comme celui devant prendre les décisions à sa place, mais insista sur le fait qu'elle avait de toute évidence conscience d'être en danger et qu'il fallait creuser cette piste.

Le lieutenant Hamon prit quelques notes, reconfirma des éléments de l'affaire et conclu en disant ce que House ne voulait surtout pas entendre

« On fera notre possible… »

Ce genre de phrase, il l'avait trop souvent entendu dans la bouche d'autre médecin, chez les infirmières. Cette phrase là c'était celle qui ne voulait pas dire la vérité, qui ne voulait pas admettre que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Hamon fut troublé de voir passer dans les grands yeux bleus de House une si forte expression de mélancolie qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer

« Docteur ? Est-ce que ça va ? »  
« Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de ça… » murmura House  
« Quoi ? »  
« VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS VOUS CONTENTER DE CA BON SANG ! » S'énerva House dont le visage s'empourpra en un instant « on fera notre possible… je suis médecin bordel ! Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! »  
« Ça veut dire que je ne vous ferait pas bêtement une promesse qui ne pourra pas être tenue !» répondit Hamon avec aplomb. « Nous n'avons aucun indice concret, elle ne peut pas témoigner et risque de ne pas sortir du coma : ce genre d'histoire arrive malheureusement très souvent sans qu'on parvienne à trouver le coupable… je préférais être honnête avec vous »  
« Honnête ? Vous vous cachez derrière la fatalité pour masquer votre incompétence ! »  
« Docteur mesurez vos paroles » dit Hamon en levant légèrement mais distinctement la voix  
« ET POURQUOI CA ?! » hurla House « Parce que ça vous met mal à l'aise d'admettre que vous êtes infoutu de faire votre job convenablement parce que les statistiques jouent contre vous ? »

Hamon comprit que cette rage ne lui était pas destinée. Elle soupira puis laissa un instant de silence pour que House se calme avant de reprendre d'une voix très posée, presque douce.

« Je comprends tout à fait que le sort de cette jeune fille vous touche à ce point : mais ce n'est pas avec les bons sentiments qu'on fait avancer les enquêtes, et le fait que ça soit quelqu'un de formidable ne jouera malheureusement en aucune façon sur la manière dont ça se conclura »

Hamon se leva et commença à quitter le bureau.

« Je pensais qu'un médecin comprendrait ces choses-là… » Dit-elle en refermant la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme cela lui arrivait à l'occasion, Cameron avait fait un détour pour acheter quelques croissants et autres beignets pour le petit déjeuner de l'équipe. Elle savait que ce genre d'attention horripilait House, mais qu'il aimait bien trop manger à l'œil pour trop la taquiner à ce sujet. Car bien qu'étant un détestable être humain sur bien des points, c'était un homme très simple sur bien des choses : comme beaucoup, il avait la reconnaissance du ventre.

Seule femme de l'équipe, Alison avait dut se faire une place afin d'être acceptée. Et si au début House ne l'avait engagée que pour avoir quelque chose de joli à regarder de temps en temps, il avait dut rapidement calmer ses ardeurs et ses remarques désobligeante et reconsidérer les compétences et la perspicacité de la jeune femme. En repensant à cette époque, elle se demanda si House n'avait pas fait tout ça pour la tester afin de savoir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre, ou bien était ce pour qu'elle prenne de l'assurance et se dépasse ? Intérieurement elle l'injuria : à force de travailler avec lui elle était devenue passablement paranoïaque.

Mais c'était une bonne chose : s'affuter l'esprit avec un tel maitre du mensonge vous donnait une sacrée longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, et ce n'était que lorsqu'elle quittait l'hôpital que Cameron le réalisait vraiment. Par contamination, House vous donnais une partie de son incroyable esprit de déduction, et même si vous vouliez lutter contre, impossible de ne plus voir la réalité sous la lumière crue de la froide analyse façon Gregory House quand vous passiez 10 heures par jour avec lui 5 jours par semaine. Pas toujours agréable, mais souvent diablement utile.

Arrivant dans le grand bureau, Cameron constata qu'une fois de plus elle était la première arrivée. Elle posa au milieu de la table le sachet contenant le petit déjeuner, puis commença à préparer du café. Le temps que la cafetière fasse son office, elle sorti de son sac la tablette tactile que ses parents lui avaient offert lors de leur dernière visite à Princeton, ouvrit l'accès Internet et consulta sa messagerie, ainsi que ses réseaux sociaux. Rien de palpitant : des photos de vacances d'une ancienne copine de lycée, des tas de pub lui proposant d'agrandir son pénis, des invitations à foisons pour des séminaires sur l'épidémiologie (à 4 500 dollars par personne en moyenne) des notes de la direction de l'hôpital concernant une hausse de 5 cents des boissons du distributeur situé dans le hall B…

La cafetière termina son office et Cameron se versa une tasse fumante dans son mug « what's up doc ? » que lui avait offert une petite patiente de 6 ans. Le gout chaud et acre lui donna le petit coup de fouet qu'il lui fallait pour bien attaquer la journée.

Foreman arriva dans le bureau comme à son habitude très précisément à neuf heures. Il savait que House ne pointait jamais le bout de son nez avant onze heure, voire même midi, mais cela lui laissait du temps pour potasser au calme la quantité astronomique d'articles sur la neurochirurgie qu'il entassait de façon quasi compulsive. Il salua Cameron sans emphase mais avec sincérité, attrapa un beignet dans le sachet et remercia son amie d'un geste de la tête. Elle proposa de lui servir un café ce qu'il accepta du bout des lèvres.

Les deux médecins avaient entre eux une sorte de froide distance : aucun rapport de séduction, tout juste de la camaraderie, et ça leur allait très bien comme ça. Cependant, cette distance était parfois anxiogène à souhait, et la présence de Chase dans l'équipe ajoutait un pivot qui équilibrait leur rapport : séduction avec Cameron, camaraderie avec Foreman (bien que parfois House eut souhaité le contraire… ou était ce encore une de ses idées tordues ?)

Son café à la main, Foreman fixait le vide et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ses revues. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de House envers Eve, ou plutôt si : il voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser.

« Tu as l'air anxieux » demanda Alison avec son empathie naturelle.  
« Ah bon ? » Répondit Eric en grimaçant « c'est sans doute parce que House est sur le point de faire un truc complétement dingue qui risque de nous péter à la tronche »

Cameron haussa les sourcils

« Comment ça un truc dingue ? »  
« Tu vois pas où je veux en venir ? Tu ne te demandes pas ce qu'il est en train de faire avec cette fille ? »  
« Il… essaye de se montrer gentil ? C'est tellement bizarre pour lui c'est normal que ça nous choque »  
« Non t'y es pas Alison : House est en chasse. Il s'est mis en tête de retrouver celui qui a agressé Eve… »

La jeune femme fut frappée d'effroi à cette idée.

« Si y'a bien une personne sur cette terre qui ne doit jamais au grand jamais commencer à jouer au justicier c'est bien House ! » reprit Foreman, tendu à l'extrême « Il fera n'importe quoi pour trouver qui a fait ça, et tu le connais aussi bien que moi il se contentera pas de donner son nom au flic »  
« Foreman t'es pas sérieux : tu ne penses pas qu'il… tentera de… »

Cameron cherchait à fuir les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Pourtant elle dut abdiquer et admettre que Foreman avait très certainement raison.

« S'il trouve celui qui a agressé Eve il essayera de le tuer ! » conclut-elle les yeux tournés vers le sol.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, et elle senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Ecoutes Alison : toi et moi on sait que si House à ce genre de projet en tête, il réussira, et il fera ça bien. C'est le meilleur diagnosticien au monde, et même si je me liquéfie rien que d'y penser, il est évident qu'il sera capable de commettre un crime parfait »  
« Ça suffit ! » dit Cameron « je refuse de continuer cette conversation… c'est trop dingue ! »  
« Tu sais que j'ai raison : c'est un sociopathe de haut niveau qui ne croit pas en l'autorité et qui chaque jour fait des choix qui décident de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un. C'est un gosse capricieux, et là quelqu'un a touché quelque chose auquel il tenait. Tu vois ce qu'il est capable de faire juste pour nous prendre la tête ? imagine ce qu'il ferait s'il était vraiment en colère ? »

Aucun des deux ne se senti capable de continuer la discussion.

House arriva au bureau vers 10h moins le quart à la surprise générale. Habillé comme la veille, les cheveux en bataille et des poches sous les yeux, il avait de toute évidence passé la nuit à l'hôpital. Sans autre forme de procès il lança une pochette d'analyse sur le bureau et commença son numéro habituel

« Diagnostic différentiel pour des blessures multiples » demanda t'il

Cameron et Foreman se regardèrent anxieusement et restèrent silencieux.

« Bon il se passe quoi ? » demanda House devant les mines déconfites de ses collaborateurs « vous êtes fâché parce que Papa s'est offert une soirée de détente à Las Vegas et qu'il vous a rien rapporté ? » (Il constata alors l'absence de Chase) « Mais dites donc, il manque un des petits cochons ? Foreman, vous savez où est passé votre frère d'une autre mère ? »  
« Je ne suis pas sa nounou : la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était hier quand vous l'avez envoyé jouer au détective chez la patiente »

House dressa un sourcil

« Aie… bah ça veut dire qu'une seule chose »

Il sorti son téléphone et commença à consulter ses messages.

« Moui c'est bien ça : cet andouille s'est fait choppé par les flics ! Je me sens vraiment bête : je savais que c'était vous Foreman qu'il fallait pour cette mission ! »  
« Vous saviez aussi que moi je ne vous aurais pas écouté… » dit Eric en détournant le regard  
« évidement : vous avez un caractère fort et vous savez vous affirmer au contraire de Chase qui est une carpette et de Cameron qui est.. »

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard

« Qui est toute mignonne ! » dit-il en penchant la tête comme s'il parlait à un chaton.

Foreman se leva de son siège et commença à prendre House à parti

« Ecoutez House : ça suffit maintenant, on sait ce que vous cherchez à faire et moi il est hors de question que je vous aide ! »  
« M'aidez à quoi ? » Demanda House de cette voix grave qu'il prenait lorsqu'il devenait extrêmement sérieux  
« A trouvé un coupable pour pouvoir lui faire la peau ensuite ! »

Etonnamment, ce fut une expression de peine qui passa sur le visage de House. Il regarda un instant le plafond puis se posa sur une chaise, tenant sa canne plantée sur le sol à deux mains droit devant lui.

« Allez-vous occuper de sortir Chase de prison tous les deux. Ensuite prenez votre journée : je m'arrangerai avec Cuddy »  
« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux » demanda Cameron horrifié « alors vous allez vraiment… »

Cameron ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Oui c'était horrible que House puisse songer à commettre un meurtre. Mais la raison qui le poussait à une telle extrémité était honorable, ou en tout cas compréhensible. C'était la réaction la plus humaine que la jeune femme avait vu chez House depuis tout ce temps où elle travaillait pour lui. Il voulait faire justice pour quelqu'un qui l'avait profondément touché. Il avait ressenti une si forte empathie pour cette jeune femme qu'il avait quitté sa froide carapace de raison pour s'abandonner à des sentiments plus violents, mais beaucoup plus humains. Elle en ressenti un petit pincement de jalousie, car elle aurait voulu être capable de susciter de tels sentiments chez House. Mais finalement elle ne finit plus que par ressentir une triste tendresse pour cet homme qui se faisait souffrir à aimer trop intensément.

« Ecoutez… » Commença House pudiquement « Etant donné que vous voyez ou ça mène, j'ai pas le droit de forcer à me suivre. C'est pas votre histoire. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas mettre Cuddy ou Wilson dans la confidence… »  
« Oui bien sûr ! » Bondit Foreman « pour qu'on soit des complices passifs ? House vous n'avez pas le DROIT de nous imposer ça ! »  
« Je le pouvais tant que vous n'aviez pas compris… »

Prenant appui sur sa canne, House se releva puis attrapa sa vicodine dont il goba 2 cachets d'un coup.

« Mais vous avez raison Foreman : je n'ai pas le droit de faire de vous mes complices. Alors malheureusement ça veut dire que vous allez devoir vous montrer sacrément malin parce que je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour autant »  
« On verra ça une fois que Cuddy sera au courant ! »  
« je crois que vous ne comprenez pas… » Dit House en prenant soin d'articuler chaque mot « je vais retrouver le salopard qui a fait ça, et je vais m'arranger pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce : c'est ça le plan, ça l'a été dès le début et la seule différence c'est que maintenant je vais devoir composer avec vous, Cuddy et sans doute Wilson, mais à aucun moment l'un d'entre vous ne sera capable de m'empêcher d'agir. »  
« Mais enfin écoutez-vous parler ! » Dit Cameron « vous êtes devenu totalement fou ! »  
« Pourquoi !? » S'empourpra House « parce que je décide pour une fois de me montrer compatissant ? Parce que j'ai pas peur de faire ce que tout le monde rêve de faire dans ses cas là ?»  
« PARCE QUE VOUS N'ETES PAS VOUS-MEME SOMBRE CONNARD ! »

Cameron réalisa seulement une seconde après ce qui s'était passé. Elle était debout, le bras tendu, les mains tremblante de rage. Son précieux mug gisait en morceau sur le sol tandis que du café presque froid coulait le long de la vitre contre laquelle il s'était fracassé. House et Foreman était figé eux aussi, House le buste fortement penché vers la gauche.

La jeune femme fit le tour de la table et se planta devant House, galvanisé par la colère

« Maintenant sombre imbécile… »  
« C'est plus connard ? »  
« Fermez-là ! FERMEZ-LA ! »

« Vous êtes en train de vous jeter dans cette histoire comme une phalène sur une flamme. Ca va vous dévorez House : tout ce qui vous tient, toutes vos valeurs vont tomber en poussière et vous n'aurez plus rien. Ce qui vous maintient debout c'est votre logique, alors écoutez la. Je vous en prie ne faites pas ça : ne vous abimez pas d'avantage que vous ne l'êtes déjà… »

House posa sa main sur le bras de Cameron. C'était vraiment une femme exceptionnelle, une véritable sainte dont la foi sans limite en la bonté humaine ne manquait jamais de le toucher. Elle était cependant terriblement naïve de croire à ce point en lui alors que lui-même avait renoncé depuis longtemps.

« Alison… toute ma vie j'ai vu ce monde partir en lambeau en regardant les choses en face. La vie n'offre que très peu de vrai bonheur comparé à tout ce qu'il faut endurer de souffrance. Mais ça c'est acquis pour moi, et je m'en suis fait une raison. Mais cette fois ci je ne peux plus me contenter de regarder. Je ne peux pas rationnaliser ça. Elle a subit coup sur coup des drames affreux, à cause d'un pauvre con, et là elle risque de mourir pour les même raisons… »  
« Oui c'est injuste ! Mais pas plus que des dizaines d'autres personnes qu'on reçoit non ? »  
« Peut-être… ou peut-être pas. En fait je m'en moque, cette fois ci j'ai pas envie de compter, j'ai pas envie de rationnaliser ou de prendre de la distance. Cette fois ci j'ai juste envie d'un geste inutile et fou : ça c'est la vérité »  
« Tout le monde ment… et vous plus que les autres : vous êtes parfaitement rationnel, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez cette idée en tête. »  
« Éclairez-moi alors ? »  
« C'est parce que vous vous questionnez encore et encore sur la confiance qu'Eve à placé en vous. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi alors vous vous êtes inventé cette croisade ridicule ! Vous vous voyez comme son chevalier blanc, et d'un seul coup tout prend sens dans votre petite tête ! »  
« Vous pensez donc que je prévois de tuer un homme pour rationaliser les actes d'une jeune femme qui autrement relèveraient de la foi ? Vous me connaissez si bien ! » répondit House sarcastique.  
« C'est effectivement tellement dingue que ça vous ressemble parfaitement »

House se pinça les lèvres tout en penchant la tête.

« J'aime bien quand vous montrez les crocs : ça vous donne un air sexy… mais bon n'en abusez pas : j'ai déjà assez d'une Cuddy je ne vais pas faire collection ! »

Il reprit un ton plus sérieux

« J'aime bien aussi quand vous me tenez tête pour de bonne raison… et que vous arrivez à me faire… disons… m'interroger sur mon comportement tandis que Foreman reste pétrifié la bouche grande ouverte devant votre accès de colère. D'ailleurs il faudra me nettoyer ça ? »

House s'asseya de nouveau à la table. Cameron l'imita.

« Je ne le dirais pas souvent alors savourez cette instant comme il se doit : je dois reconnaitre que vous avez raison. Et même si vous savez que je mens cents fois mieux que vous tous réunit, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez confiance. »  
« Vous promettez de ne pas essayer de venger Eve ? » demanda Foreman  
« Non : je vous promets que ça ne finira pas par la mort du coupable… c'est le mieux que j'ai à vous offrir »  
« Pas de séquelle à long terme » ordonna Cameron  
« Vous êtes dur en affaire : c'est une vengeance quand même ! »  
« Vous voulez qu'on débatte de ce point avec Cuddy ? » suggéra Foreman  
« Bon très bien… mais Wilson est hors du coup hein !? »  
« Pas question : vous allez lui en parler » dit sèchement Cameron  
« Mais qu'avez-vous fait de la douce Cameron qui buvait mes paroles et me regardait comme si j'étais Justin Bieber ? »  
« Elle a fini son adolescence : maintenant elle rêve de chevaucher Idriss Elba dans la voiture de Papa »  
« Je l'ai adoré dans the wire ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Avant propos

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici cette fanfic. C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à l'exercice, et j'espère que vous appréciez ce récit autant que j'apprécie de l''écrire.

Pour le chapitre suivant, je voulais vous recommander quelques titres musicaux à écouter pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Ces titres sont d'un artiste que j'adore, Joe Satriani, et collent parfaitement avec l'atmosphère que je souhaite apporter à ce récit.

N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours en review ou en pm

pour vous aider a retrouver ces chansons, voici les albums où elles se trouvent :

Playlist

Album « Super Colossal »  
- a cool new way  
- made of tears

Album "black swans and wormhole wizards"  
- Solitude  
- Winds in the trees

House prit une grande respiration tout en contractant les bras et les épaules afin de s'étirer. Malgré toute la nervosité et le stress que la situation avait suscitée, son corps avait fini par demander grâce. Conscient qu'il ne serait pas très utile a moitié endormi, il s'était installé dans le bureau, store rabattu, et s'était offert une indispensable sieste qu'il avait assaisonnée d'une injection maison qui faciliterai la récupération. Car House ne voulait malgré tout pas perdre de temps, et sa pause ne dura qu'une heure. Le mélange qu'il s'était injecté l'aiderai à rester frais, mais il savait que le contre coup métabolique serait violent et qu'il le payerait d'ici 24h. Sa jambe allait le faire souffrir plus que jamais, mais c'était le genre de sacrifice qui lui semblait parfaitement acceptable si cela lui permettait de reste sur la brèche avec les idées claires quelques heures de plus.

Il se rendit dans le grand bureau et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage au dessus de l'évier. Il tira le col de sa chemise et renifla : évidement il ne sentait pas la rose, mais cela serait acceptable pour l'instant. Il se frictionna les cheveux d'une main pour les remettre un peu en ordre puis quitta le grand bureau.

Maintenant que son état était stabilisé, Eve avait été installée dans une chambre au 5eme étage. C'était ainsi plus facile pour House de rester prêt d'elle et de surveiller si tout allait bien. Usant sans vergogne de son talent de manipulateur, il avait obtenu pour elle le plus de confort possible malgré que ses maigres revenus ne lui permettent pas d'en bénéficier. Il avait en effet fait passer son hospitalisation pour un sujet d'étude faisant parti d'un protocole expérimental. Certes, le protocole en question existait, mais il concernait le traitement de malade souffrant de troubles métaboliques spécifiques. Qu'a cela ne tienne, House avait promis au docteur Wallach qui dirigeait les travaux qu'il validerait son travail si ce dernier acceptait cette petite entorse. Wallach avait tout d'abord refusé, mais il se ravisa presque aussitôt : la réputation de House apporterait une incommensurable crédibilité a son étude, et a n'en pas douter une fortune en dons.

C'est ainsi que Eve fut totalement prise en charge par le protocole expérimentale. Ce que House n'avait pas précisé, c'est qu'il placerait la jeune femme dans la zone "VIP"...

Tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre dont les stores avaient été baissé pour permettre à la jeune femme de dormir, il vit une infirmière en train de manipuler l'appareil qui diffusait des tranquillisant à Eve. Il fit un pas pour mieux observer l'écran et remarqua le paramétrage que venait d'enregistrer l'infirmière.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites !" dit il en se retenant de hurler "vous êtes en train de baisser la novocaïne espèce d'idiote !"  
"C'est... c'est le docteur Cuddy qui l'a demandé" répondit l'infirmière intimidé par House  
"C'est MA PATIENTE ! si le docteur Cuddy se préoccupe tellement de médecine elle n'a qu'a se trouver ses propres malades au lieu de faire n'importe quoi avec les miens ! c'est clair ?!" fulmina House

L'infirmière acquiesça sans conviction puis quitta la chambre aussi vite que possible. House pesta et reconfigura l'appareil. Il s'approcha ensuite de la porte et interpella l'infirmière qui était déjà a l'autre bout du couloir

"Et la prochaine fois que je vous surprends a ne pas respecter mes ordres, je vous fait virer de cet hopital !"

l'Irascible médecin s'installa sur le fauteuil en simili cuir blanc crème qui se trouvait a la gauche du lit. Grimaçant, il avala un comprimé de Vicodine et se mit à lire la feuille de suivi de Eve qu'il avait décroché du support fixé au cadre du brancard. Son état était rassurant, stable, et son état de conscience avait progressé. Bien qu'encore incapable de se "réveiller", Eve était bien plus réactive. C'était comme si elle était à demi endormi : la plupart du temps elle était immobile, mais parfois elle faisait quelques mouvement et émettait quelques gémissement. Il se demanda si elle rêvait à quelque chose dans la brume ou elle se trouvait...

House fût interrompu dans sa lecture lorsque deux personnes entrèrent dans la chambre sans faire de manière. Un homme et une femme, la bonne cinquantaine. Lui avait un air dur et sombre, tandis que elle, semblait plutôt troublé et perdue.

"Nous sommes les parents de Eve : vous êtes son médecin ?!" demanda le père inquisiteur  
"Oui : rassurez vous elle va bien maintenant."  
"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé docteur ?" demanda la mère  
"Elle à été agressé, mais nous avons put intervenir efficacement : elle est stable, et elle à commencé a reprendre conscience"  
"Est ce qu'elle aura des séquelles ?"

House ne voulut pas répondre, car la liste des séquelles potentiels qui défilaient dans sa tête risquait de briser les espoirs de cette maman. Pour une fois, il décida de mettre la vérité au placard pour un moment et de donner de rassurant mensonge en guise de réponse.

"On fait notre possible pour limiter ça"

Le père de Eve s'était avancé jusqu'au lit ou était sa fille. Il l'observait, mais pas comme devrait le faire un père en pareil situation. Son regard exprimait du dégout et de la haine. House pensa au départ que cette réaction était diriger a l'encontre de celui ou celle qui avait fait ça à Eve, mais rapidement il comprit que c'était directement la jeune femme qui était visé.

Se tournant vers son épouse, l'homme émit un soupire.

"Bon sang Hellen, cette idiote n'apprendra jamais !"  
"Jack ! mais enfin ne dis pas des choses pareilles..." tenta de rétorquer la mère de Eve  
"Dans quoi elle s'est encore fourré pour finir dans cet état ?"

House vira au rouge et se cramponna aux accoudoirs du fauteuil, se retenant comme il pouvait d'injurier ce père si indifférent à la souffrance de son enfant. Il comprit en un instant le genre de rapport qu'il entretenait avec son épouse et par extension sa fille. Un homme dominant, dur et sans doute violent. House connaissait trop bien ce genre d'homme qui comme son propre père étaient des tyrans dans leur maison.

"Au final, elle ne fait que payer son crime..." reprit Jack sur un ton d'une dureté effrayante  
"Peut on savoir quel crime justifie un tabassage en règle ?" demanda House avec de la colère dans la voix  
"Après une nuit de beuverie elle a couché avec n'importe qui et à fini enceinte puis s'est faite avorter !"

House resta estomaqué, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Hellen se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard de son mari.

"Elle se comporte comme une trainé et se plaint d'avoir été violée... mais ça c'est qui arrive quand on même une vie de débauche et qu'on se comporte comme une putain !"

Le souvenir de la gifle que lui avait donner Cuddy revint en mémoire à House. C'était ce genre d'horreur qu'il avait faillit dire...

House se leva lentement et saisi sa canne. Il voulait faire quelques pas en avant pour interpeller Jack sans que Hellen ne soit entre eux deux et ainsi éviter qu'elle ne soit prise à parti. Mais lorsque Jack apperçut la canne de House, il fut frappé de stupeur.

"C'est... c'est vous le docteur House ? le boiteux qui a convaincu Eve d'avorter !" dit il étranglé de rage  
"Tout juste : et vous je suppose que vous êtes le salopard de vieux con aigri qui lui avez mit toutes ses foutaises dans la tête au point qu'elle a faillit gâcher sa vie ?"  
"Espèce de... !"  
"Vous êtes un de ces bigots d'opérette qui prie jusqu'à ce que ses mains saignent mais qui est incapable d'avoir la moindre once de compassion pour son enfant. Elle à subit un drame horrible, mais ça vous est égale hein ? pour vous les filles qui s'amusent en soirée méritent d'être cogner à mort par un salopard à moitié ivre ? Votre Dieu c'est pourtant pas celui qui parle de compassion ?"

Jack fixa House d'un regard exultant de colère. Il était prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais Hellen s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras. Il échangea un regard avec elle et se ravisa. Jack prit son épouse par les épaules et la poussa vers la sortie. Ils quittèrent la chambre a vive allure pour finalement disparaitre dans l'ascenseur.

House n'était pas mécontent de son petit effet, même s'il avait craint à un moment de devoir se battre contre Jack. Il reprit place dans le fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir. Ce père violent était un suspect idéal : ulcérer a l'idée que sa fille ait avortée, dévot à l'excès, avec une forte propension à la violence... et s'il avait fait le coup pour "punir" Eve ?

L'idée était intéressante, mais House était un homme de fait et de preuve tangible. La violence des coups et la tentative de strangulation correspondaient bien à l'état d'esprit de cet homme, mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Venait il seulement d'apprendre la vérité ? De toute évidence il avait eut une conversation plutôt détaillé avec Eve puisqu'elle lui avait visiblement parler de lui (au point qu'il puisse l'identifier rien qu'a sa canne).

Le docteur House rangea cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et retourna au bureau.

L'équipe était de retour au grand complet. Chase avait une mine affreuse et un début de barbe qui se voyait à peine.

"Chase !" commença il plus théâtral que jamais "Vos camarades ont réussi à vous détourner des joies simples de la vie carcérale ? Cameron vous à promis de se déguiser en Big Bill la prochaine fois que vous ferez des galipettes ensembles ?"  
"Très amusant House... nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'une formidable carrière dans le Stand Up vous attends" répondit Foreman très agacé  
"Mais pour ça il faudrait que vous puissiez tenir 1h debout devant un public sans que personne n'ait envie de vous tuer" ajouta Cameron de façon si cinglante que House fut stupéfier au même titre que Chase et Foreman  
"Mon dieu !" dit House sarcastique "vous m'avez touché en plein dans ma réserve d'amour propre... je la sens qui coule le long de ma jambe ! Enfin j'espère que c'est ça parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que je me suis pissé dessus"

House termina sa réponse par un sourire amusé. Il était toujours content de voir que son équipe avait le cran de le malmené lui aussi quant il allait trop loin. Non seulement ces jeunes gens avaient du talent, mais aussi du caractère. D'une certaine façon, grâce a sa manière de toujours les malmener, ils avaient développés une répartie et un aplomb à toute épreuve.

Chase raconta comment il s'était retrouvé en cellule après que la police l'ait surprit en train de mener une fouille dans l'appartement d'Eve. L'habituel baratin du médecin qui cherche des éléments pour soigner son patient n'avait pas suffit, car il s'agissait d'une scene de crime, et les officiers présent sur place avaient été intransigeant.

"Donc si je comprend bien" demanda House lorsque Chase eut achevé son récit "vous n'avez rien qui puisse être contributif ? (a l'intention de Foreman) je vous préviens je vous rembourserai pas la caution !"  
"Laissez tomber House, le docteur Cuddy m'a fait un cheque..." dit Foreman  
"Hum... ça m'exciterait bien de la voir vous glisser quelques billets dans la blouse... Cameron : j'ai 5 dollars je peux vous les glisser où ?"

La plaisanterie fit mouche et Cameron esquissa un sourire.

Chase s'approcha de House, puis se tourna et leva le bas de son épais blouson de cuir noir révélant coincé dans son pantalon un petit carnet noir.

"C'est le journal de Eve : ça vaux combien à votre avis ?"

House attrapa le carnet tout en glissant le billet de 5 dollars dans le pantalon de Chase.

"Good boy" conclua t'il en donnant une tape sur les fesses du jeune homme


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde ! merci d'être toujours fidèle au rendez vous avec notre bon docteur :)

Je voulais préciser que même si j'essaye d'être le plus précis et réaliste concernant les indications médicales, j'ai parfois besoin pour le récit de déformer un peu la réalité, donc chers étudiants en médecine, ne me canardez pas de mail incendiaire, je sais que je ne suis pas toujours dans le vrai :)

Dans le chapitre précédent, House semble enfin avoir trouver un suspect plausible... mais ça ne serait pas du House si tout était aussi facile à démontrer ! Le journal trouvé par Chase apportera t'il des réponses ? House va t'il résister a la pression qu'il s'impose ?

Début de réponse dans ce 6 eme chapitre...

(ps : et comme toujours, allez y avec les commentaires, je suis friands de vos avis qui m'aident a m'améliorer)

* * *

L'odeur de viande mêlée à celle des oignons qui émanaient du grill de la cafétéria mettaient les papilles de House en ébullition. Il attrapa un soda ainsi qu'une barre chocolaté qu'il déposa sur son plateau puis prit l'assiette garnie frites / hamburger double cheese / coleslaw que lui tendit avec le sourire la serveuse. House lui rendit son sourire : c'était toujours plus prudent d'être apprécié par des gens susceptible de cracher dans votre nourriture.

A côté de lui, Wilson se contentait d'une salade au poulet et d'une bouteille d'eau minérale. Il pestait intérieurement en jalousant House car ce dernier pouvait s'empiffrer sans prendre un gramme alors que lui enflait à la moindre chips qu'il croquait.

Pour une fois House paya son repas et ne fit pas de manière quant au choix de la table ou s'installer. Mais ça, Wilson savait que c'était parce que son ami était obsédé par autre chose : à peine assit, il tira le carnet qu'avait rapporté Chase et se mit à le lire avec méticulosité.

« C'est le fameux journal ? » demanda Wilson pour faire la conversation  
« hein ? »  
« J'ai croisé les jeunes tout à l'heure »  
« Je vais leur faire un sermon sur le secret médical à ces petits chenapans ! »  
« House… »  
« … il est bizarre ce journal : c'est comme si… comme si elle se forçait à écrire. Les premières pages sont formelles au possible. Je m'attendais plus à un classique « cher journal » sauf que là ça fait plus journal de bord du capitaine d'un chalutier…»  
« Du genre date et heure précise ? » questionna Wilson « avec un petit smiley pour indiquer son humeur à coté ? »

House fronça les sourcils, puis fit mine de vérifier si le carnet n'était pas transparent.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »  
« Ce n'est pas un journal : enfin pas vraiment… c'est un carnet de suivi psychologique »  
« Tu te fous de moi… comment tu connais ce genre de truc ? »  
« C'est une méthode de suivi pas très courante. J'ai rencontré un psy dans un séminaire sur l'accompagnement des patients en phase terminal et qui recommandait de leur faire rédiger un journal avec ce système. »  
«Ca expliquerait pas mal de chose… »

House attrapa son burger d'une main et mordit goulument dedans, laissant couler un peu de jus sur son menton qu'il essuya maladroitement du revers de la main.

« Elle parle pas de son médecin, par contre elle raconte les échanges avec son père… »  
« Il parait qu'il à fait un scandale chez Cuddy après t'avoir croisé »  
« Et ? »  
« Elle t'a défendu sur ce coup là »  
« Comment ça « sur ce coup là » ? »  
« Tu admetteras que c'est pas souvent que la grogne d'un patient envers toi ne soit pas justifié ? » dit malicieusement Wilson  
« C'est un vieux salopard qui l'a foutue dehors lorsqu'elle lui à avouer son avortement et qui l'a faite culpabilisé concernant le viol qu'elle a subit : Cuddy me mène la vie dure mais elle est quand même pas chienne à ce point-là…»

House reprit une bouché de son burger.

« Tu penses que c'est lui qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Wilson plus sérieux  
« Je suis plus très sûr » dit House tout en mâchonnant quelques frites « il a le profil mais… d'après le carnet ça fait presque 8 mois qu'il est au courant, et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il fasse une crise de colère explosive aussi longtemps après : ce genre de bigot ont le sang chaud »  
« Elle n'évoque rien à propos de ces derniers jours ? »  
« Non justement c'est assez bizarre. Les notes sont très régulière mais il n'y a rien de noté pour les 2 dernières semaines »

House feuilleta les pages jusqu'au bout, au cas où Eve aurait rédigé quelque chose sur une des dernières pages.

« Elle a peut être arrêté de voir son psy ? » suggéra Wilson  
« Nan… ça colle pas. Dans ses dernières notes elle raconte qu'elle se sent paumée et qu'elle ne sait plus vers qui se tourner… »

House détourna le regard. Un sentiment triste glissa dans son regard et ne put échapper à Wilson. Ce dernier était sans doute aussi doué que House si ce n'est plus quand il s'agissait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens. Il s'avait aussi que parler n'était pas forcement une solution, et qu'il fallait parfois juste faire comprendre qu'on était là, qu'on écoutait, et qu'on ne jugerai pas. Toujours le regard dans le vide, House reprit la conversation d'une voix blanche.

« Je lui avais donné mon numéro… je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais… j'avais l'impression que j'en avais pas fini avec elle… »

House avala une gorgé de soda

« Mais en fait c'était même pas ça. Je voulais juste prendre de ses nouvelles. Savoir si elle allait bien. Mais pas comme un toubib tu vois ? »  
« Comme… un ami ? » Essaya Wilson

House se pinça les lèvres un instant avant de répondre et soupira

« Non c'est autre chose. Y'a un truc avec cette gamine… »  
« T'as au moins deux fois son âge ! » répondit Wilson moqueur  
« Mais non crétin ! » Répondit House vexé  
« Moi je vais te dire c'est quoi ce truc : elle a ce joli regard bleu azur plein de douceur qui perce ta carapace de cynisme et qui te laisse sans défense »  
« Non mais tu me prends pour une ado devant Justin Bieber ? »  
« Tu tiens à elle sans savoir pourquoi, tu es prêt à tout pour trouver celui qui l'a agressé… House t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu as tout simplement de l'affection pour elle, et NON ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux : je n'insinue pas que tu veux coucher avec elle ou un truc du genre, je dis juste qu'elle est spéciale pour toi… et que c'est très bien ! »

House mordilla la paille de son soda en sautillant du regard entre Wilson et le carnet. Il tira nonchalamment son téléphone de sa poche et appela un numéro automatique.

« Foreman ? Allez voir Eve et contrôlez ses dosages en IMAO : Cuddy à fait certainement changer ma prescription et je voudrais éviter un risque de syndrome choli… »

House se figea dans sa phrase. Les informations s'emboitèrent dans son esprit à toute vitesse, et une violente poussée d'adrénaline le fit bondir de sa chaise.

« MERDE ! »

House cavala aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de l'ascenseur tout en gardant le téléphone à l'oreille

« Foreman : virez la perf TOUT DE SUITE ! donnez lui de l'atropine ! »

Wilson emboita le pas à son ami avec inquiétude tandis que ce dernier claudiquait a toute vitesse au point de s'en faire mal à la jambe.

« House qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
« On a déconné voilà ce qui se passe : on est passé a côté des symptômes d'un syndrome cholinergique ! »  
« … son psy lui à prescrit des antidépresseurs ! résultat avec ce qu'on lui à donner ça fait un surdosage ! »  
« Si je tiens celui qui à fait le bilan sanguin ça va très mal aller pour lui ! Comment on peut passer à coté d'un truc aussi évident ! »

House et Wilson arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur alors que celui-ci s'ouvrait. Mais il y'avait devant eux plusieurs personne qui attendaient déjà, et de toute évidence ils ne passeraient pas tous. D'un humeur massacrante, House commença a bousculer tout le monde pour se frayer un chemin. Wilson a sa suite demandait à tout le monde de bien vouloir l'excusez :

« Désolé, désolé… une urgence »  
« Vous croyez qu'on à pas d'urgence nous aussi ? » demanda un médecin excédé par l'attitude de House  
« Votre assistante attendra bien 5min avant de se faire sauter ? » répondit House tandis que la porte de la cabine d'ascenseur se referma.

Une fois à l'étage, House et Wilson arrivèrent à toute allure devant la chambre d'Eve : Foreman était là, en train de remplir le dossier de la jeune femme.

"L'injection est en train d'agir" expliqua Foreman "je sais pas comment ça à put se produire..."  
"vous cherchez une excuse plus tard" dit House les yeux fixé sur les indications des appareils.  
"House..." dit Wilson en lançant un regard inquisiteur a son ami "il n'y est pour rien : même toi tu es passé à coté"

L'irascible médecin s'avoua vaincu

"Wilson n'a pas tord : moi aussi je vais devoir vous donner une excuse..."

Une fois tout risque écarté, les 3 médecins retournèrent dans le grand bureau ou attendait le reste de l'équipe.

"Jeune gens : nouvelle donnée à prendre en compte" House jeta le carnet sur la table "Eve était suivi par un psy : vous allez me le retrouver afin qu'on sache ce qui lui prescrivait exactement"  
"L'atropine agira d'ici une heure, elle reprendra conscience et il suffira de lui demander ?" proposa Foreman  
"Vous êtes devenu feignant vous maintenant ? JE VEUX CE PSY !"

Chase attrapa le carnet et les 3 assistants de House quittèrent la pièce.

"Tu penses que ça va changer grand chose ?" demanda Wilson "des IMAO y'en à pas cinquante mille de différent"  
"Je veux qu'il me parle d'elle"  
"Tu m'excusera mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à te voir réagir en être humain. C'est plaisant ceci dit" plaisanta Wilson  
"Je veux comprendre pourquoi elle m'a choisit"  
"Oh bon sang encore ! je vais devoir te le dire combien de fois ?"  
"Enregistre cette phrase sur magnéto car tu risques d'en avoir encore besoin un paquet de fois ! Bon moi je retourne déjeuner..."


End file.
